


Space Rock

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Outertale (Video Game), Underfell (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mediores, Museums, Other, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Polyamory, Red is a thief, Restaurants, Space Museums, Underfell Sans (Undertale), we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You had two boyfriends. They couldn't be more different. They clashed in every way possible.But that really wasn't a bad thing.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Commissions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Space Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodyhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/gifts).

> This is a commission for [Melodyhearts!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/pseuds/Melodyhearts) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server or my Twitter, which are down below in the end notes <3

Dating two people wasn’t as complicated as it seemed.

They complimented each other really well, Red being the more… ‘aggressive’ of the two. He enjoyed eating and sleeping all day, and cuddling wasn’t as common when it came to him. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and often found himself in trouble because of that. Outer on the other hand, he was a sweet boy. He loved to cuddle, and enjoyed things like space museums and movies. He often put others before himself, and was content in most situations.

They worked well together.

It made sense, since they had started dating each other long before you even met them.

Red was pretty sweet when he wanted to be. He hated museums, while Outer seemed to love them, and he still decided to go with you both to see the space one a couple of towns over. It was worth it for everybody, just to see that boy light up like the stars.

It was a win win for you, anyways. You enjoyed museums, and you loved seeing Outer so happy, so in the end it was only bad for Red.

He opted to sit in the corner and play a game on his phone, while you and Outer explored the sculptures. Outer was fascinated by one of the sculptures, and you felt happy just watching him observe, his eye lights twinkling like little Christmas lights. He was precious, pure. You loved him and Red so much… you felt so lucky, especially in moments like these.

You had everything you ever wanted.

“...What are you looking at?” You asked him, as you approached where he stood. He looked so enthralled by the sculpture before him. You wished you could capture this moment and the look on his face.

“a meteorite sculpture. it’s so cool!”

You smiled at him. He was the cutest. 

“They have real meteorites over here,” You told him, guiding him over to the spot you had been in before.

He looked so happy… he felt at home.

Red on the other hand, was still sitting in the corner, and began to sulk, clearly bored with his phone.

“ohmygod,” Outer exclaimed, once he saw the meteorites. He couldn’t contain himself… he was so happy.

It sparkled just like his eye lights, and he was drawn to it because of that. He looked so beautiful when he was happy, and you found yourself to be very lucky for both him,  _ and _ Red.

“i wish i could touch it.”

You giggled and hugged his arm. “I know. But you can’t, sadly.”

“it really sucks… where’s red?”

You both looked over at the corner you left him in, and surely enough, he was still sulking. This wasn’t his scene at all. He would much rather have stayed home and just helped buy the tickets, but you both insisted he come for the food afterwards. It worked, but he was nowhere near happy.

“...He’s so bored,” You said, with a soft chuckle. Poor guy… you really felt for him, but also really appreciated him being here.

“...yeah,” Outer agreed, his shoulders falling just a bit. He felt bad for Red… he always held sympathy for those he cared about when they weren’t having a great time, “...we can leave. I know he wanted to get food.”

You were pretty hungry too, but you didn’t want the fun to end for Outer. This was all for him, after all. You felt you should at least stay as long as he wanted.

“No, no, we can stay. You’re having fun, that’s what matters. Red won’t mind.” He always complained, sure, but he really just wanted everybody else to have a good time, and that’s something he made clear, very often.

Every outing he made sure to remind you both of that.

“yeah, but, we should all have fun. i enjoy food, too,” Outer assured you, giving you a gentle hug. 

“...Alright. But let’s take a look at the other meteorites before we go get food,” You said, knowing he would regret missing any of them. He was a nerd and would definitely be searching the place later on to see what he may have missed.

You really didn’t want to witness his disappointment.

“there’s more!?” He asked, his excitement returning.

Red groaned from the corner, but went back to playing shitty games on his phone while he waited for you both to finish.

He would live.

** _\---_ **

Since Red suffered through the museum for the both of you, you gladly let him choose where you all went to eat.

He chose a small diner close to your house that he went to often, where they had really good burgers. You were pretty happy with the choice, and knew Outer was, as well. They had pretty similar food tastes, and ordered similar meals, so you always found something to make you happy too. You weren’t too picky anyways, food was food.

Red ordered two burger meals, and Outer opted for one. You got your favorite meal, and silently judged Red for ordering so much.

“i’m never goin’ with you guys again,” He said, after the waitress had brought out the drinks. You couldn’t blame him, but it was always fun to tease him. He got flustered so easily, and you knew exactly what buttons to press.

You giggled. “Why not?”

“it was boring. i hated it.” He really had no filter, so you weren’t surprised by his words.

Outer glared at him, crossing his arms. “offended.”

You loved watching them interact. They were so cute.

“Space rocks,” You said, smiling. You personally found them to be beautiful. They were so foreign to humanity, and very rare.

Priceless, really.

“paper weights,” Red said, starting to play with the sugar packets, absentmindedly.

Outer took them away from him before he could make a giant mess, causing him to glare, but he didn’t really protest. Just slumped in his seat and pouted.

“they’re beautiful,” Outer corrected him, cleaning up the small mess Red had left behind on the table.

“whatever... i stole one of them,” He admitted, casually, out loud, in front of the entire restaurant.

…

You and Outer exchanged a glance, and then looked at Red in disbelief. That had to have been a joke, right? He wasn’t  _ that _ stupid… he wouldn’t steal something worth  _ thousands _ of dollars… right?

He wasn’t dense enough to actual steal something that was worth so much money, was he?

“...wait, what?” Outer said, blinking a few times.

You looked around to see if anybody was listening in on you guys, and Thank God nobody heard Red utter the words. ‘I stole one’.

You didn’t have an excuse for him this time. Not when it came to stealing. It was just plain out wrong of him to do.

“Shh! Not in front of the staff!” You didn’t wanna get kicked out, especially before you for the chance to eat. You were pretty hungry from walking around all day, and you really needed something in your stomach soon.

And you really didn’t want to go home and cook.

“it’s not like they work there,” He said, completely missing the point, “they can mind their own business.”

You watched in shock as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Outer, right in broad daylight, where  _ anybody _ could see. Sure, they weren’t in the museum anymore, but a meteorite wasn’t exactly something people had in their possession daily.

“...thank you!” Outer said, his eye lights forming into little stars. He looked so happy. You were glad, but… you didn’t want anybody getting into trouble.

“...That’s  _ illegal,” _ You reminded them both, watching as Outer beamed and stared down at the space rock, and Red watched him with a soft blush on his face.

It was a cute sight to see, since they didn’t always get along. They often fought, and arguments were very common between the two, but when they did get along, it was completely adorable and pure. They really did love each other, and you considered yourself  _ very _ lucky to be included in that love.

And you didn’t want to lose any of it by having them go to  _ prison. _

Red laughed a little. “okay, and? isn’t it also illegal to date each other in certain places of the world? so? illegal doesn’t always mean wrong or bad, darling.”

...You knew that was right in a lot of cases, but this was  _ stealing. _

“Just hide it!” 

That was all you wanted. You didn’t want any problems.

Red sighed angrily, but Outer complied. He hid the rock in his pocket, and gave you a gentle smile. It was always able to calm you down, so… you sighed too, but it was a gentle one that showed you were starting to unwind.

They were happy… that was all that mattered, as long as they didn’t get caught.

“it’s okay,” Outer said, reassuring you gently. He reached out and held you hand, and you smiled at them both.

“...Let’s get some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!
> 
> Also, I'm becoming more active on my Tumblr! Come ask me questions on there, please. I'm an ask blog! I used to run it daily for years, and now I'm back into it. You can ask me about my stories, or you can just ask about the skeletons in general! ❤️


End file.
